Is Life What It Seems
by Nicole.xx14
Summary: Tris has just moved and is starting Divergent high. She was nervous until she met a blue eyed boy. Don't worry plenty of Fourtis :) Rated M just to be on the safe side :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Tris POV**

I wake up to hear my alarm clock buzzing I groan and roll over to look at the time and it says 6:30. I lay in bed thinking about how it's my first day at this school called the pit. I'm dreading going to school and having to make new friends, as I'm a bit shy and don't talk to a lot of people. I finally decide to get up and walk over to my en-suite to take a shower. After a while of leaning against the wall, I decide to wash my hair and body. When I get out of the shower, I go to my bedside table an take my phone off charge. I look at the time on my phone and it reads 07:05. That means I have about 1 hour and a half to get ready and eat. Registration (homeroom) doesn't start until 08:50 anyway and it only takes about 5 minutes to get from my house to school anyway so I have plenty of time. I dry myself and put on a pair of black leggings, a bright pink peplum top, my leather jacket and a pair of burgundy converse. I dry my long dirty blonde hair and straighten it and add soft blonde curls to the tips. I walk downstairs as see my brother sitting at the breakfast bar reading a book about science probably.

I say "Hey Caleb". He looks up to me and smiles. I begin to walk over to get a cereal bar and Caleb clears his throat and says" Hey Beatrice, excited for the first day of school?"

I'm really nervous about my first day at Divergent High. But, I'm also excited to think that I can have a fresh start at this new school and hopefully have great new friends and do better at this school. I hate my old high school because all the girls were fake and bitches. They didn't like me because I went out with the team. They made up rumours that I was cheating on Eric and that I was pregnant. All of them were untrue. We went out for a year until I caught him kissing Lauren and apparently they had been seeing each other for a month before I caught them. I was heartbroken and It took me a while to get over it, but I like to think that I became stronger and braver because of it.

"Caleb, call me Tris, you know i hate the name Beatrice. Also, no im not excited, im just really nervous about going to a new school" replying to his question.

"Ok then, good luck!" he says

I shout back "You too!"

I walk out of our house to my car. I drive to school and get out and walk up to the school and walk to reception. I am greeted by a woman about the same height as me (so not very tall) and she says "Welcome to Divergent High, are you new?"

I nod my head and say "yes my name is Beatrice Prior but I prefer to be called Tris"

She smiles and replies with "Well then 'Tris', my name is Mrs Wu but I like it when my students call me Tori and you are in my registration class and my art class. Here is your schedule and do you know the aptitude test you took. Well, it was inconclusive. You got three different houses. You got Erudite, Abnegation and Dauntless. We have placed you in Dauntless as we feel you would excel the best in this house. Also, here is your locker combination. Good Luck!"

I nod my head, smile and thank her.

I walk down the corridor in the direction towards the lockers and i look at my schedule:

Registration: Mrs Wu 8:50am-9:00am

Period 1: English, Mr Laird, 9:00am-9:45am

Period 2: Chemistry, Mrs Matthews, 9:45am-10:30am

Break: 10:30am-10:45am

Period 3: Biology, Miss Grey, 10:45am-11:30am

Period 4: Art, Mrs Wu, 11:30m-12:15pm

Period 5: Maths, Mr Summers, 12:15pm-1:00pm

Lunch: 1:00pm-2:00pm

Period 6: Pe, Coach Amar, 2:00pm-2:45pm

Period 7: Pe, Coach Amar, 2:45pm-3:30pm

My schedule doesn't look too bad this year at least I have double pe last. I love Pe a lot. My personal favourite is track, netball and dodge ball.

As i finish looking at my schedule when I bump into a tall bronze skinned girl with short hair.

I apologise to her but she just smiles at me and says

"Hi, I'm Christina. Are you new I've never seen you before?"

I replied with "Yeah, I just transferred my name is Beatrice but I prefer to be called Tris"

"Ok Tris, I have a feeling that you and I am going to be best friends!" she says in an excited tone and squeals.

I just smile and laugh and say "Yeah, I think we are"

After a few moments she asks me what classes I have and I just hand her my schedule.

She squeals again and says "OMG, we have all the same classes except for chemistry, the teacher was a bitch so I dropped it"

I just nod and she hands me back my schedule. Then I realise that I don't where my locker is so I ask her where it is.

She says that it's near hers and that she will take me there.

I put my books in my locker and walk to registration.

As we walk into the class I notice Christina is waving to a group of people in the back of the room so we head over. We walk up to them and Christina points and say

"Guys, this is Tris. She just moved here. Tris this is Zeke, Uriah Zeke's Brother, Shauna Zeke's girlfriend, Marlene, Will my amazing boyfriend, Lynn Shauna's sister and this is Four"

I wave to them all and then I turn to Four...


	2. Chapter 2

**Four's POV**

The sound of my beeping alarm clock sends waves of fury through me as I realise it's the first day back at school. I hate school because I suck at all my classes except pe. I also hate it as all the girls never stop checking me out. I know that I shouldn't complain but 1. They are all sluts and 2. All they care about is my "hot" body. The only good thing about school is that I get to see my friends.

After a while I get out my bed and make my way to my bedroom and I brush my teeth and take a shower. When I get out I make my way back into my bedroom and I dry myself and I put on a black V neck t-shirt, dark deans and a pair of black high top converse.

I walk downstairs and grab an apple kiss my mum goodbye and snatch my car keys and drive to school. When I get out my car I immediately get interrogated by Molly (the school slut). She tries to shove her boobs in my face while talking to me.

"Hi Four! How was your summer?" she asks me.

I mumble "Uh hi Molly, I need to be somewhere. Ehm bye"

"Ok then, talk to you later" she says in a perky voice.

I walk away and mumble "yeah, hopefully not"

I go to my locker and take my schedule for this term:

Registration: Mrs Wu, 8:50am-9:00am

Period 1: English, Mr Laird, 9:00am-9:45am

Period 2: Chemistry, Mrs Matthews, 9:45am-10:30am

Break: 10:30am-10:45am

Period 3: Physics, Miss Goodsir, 10:45am-11:30am

Period 4: Administration , Mr Devlin, 11:30am-12:15pm

Period 5: Maths, Mr Summers, 12:15pm-1:00pm

Lunch: 1:00pm-2:00pm

Period 6: Pe, Coach Amar, 2:00pm-2:45pm

Period 7: Pe, Coach Amar, 2:45pm-3:30pm

I see Zeke a couple of lockers down and I shout "Zeke!" I run over and say "Hey man"

"Yo Four. I missed you!"

"We saw each other yesterday idiot"

"Yeah I know but it feels like forever when I'm not with you". He starts to laugh.

I just laugh and say "whatever dude"

Then I feel someone jump onto my back and I immediately know it's Uriah. He kisses my cheek and squeals

"Four I missed you!

I just laugh and say "What is it with you two"

After that we head over to the art classroom and sit in the back as per usual. I sit in my normal seat next to Zeke and the other one is free. I'm glad Molly isn't in my regi class as she would defiantly sit there.

Then Christina walks in with a small thin girl. Christina notices us and waves then walks over. When they walk over I cannot stop staring at her and her beauty. I hear Christina say that her name was Tris.

Before I knew it she was waving at everyone and then she turned to me. I just sat there and we just stared at each other. The teacher then came into the class and Tris asked if the seat was taken, I just shake my head and she sits down.

I just sat there for the rest of regi thinking about her grey eyes until the bell rings and she is walking up to Christina and so I walk over to Zeke.

"Hey man, you ok?" Zeke says to me.

I reply never taking my eyes off Tris and say "Yeah I'm fine, really to go to english?"

"Yeah I'm ready but you need to take your eyes off Tris otherwise you're going to scare her off or the other girls are going to hunt her down because your making eyes at her"

I roll my eyes and make my way to English. I hope Tris is in my class. She is the only girl that I want to know more about.

The whole class waits outside as our teacher puts us in our seats. I have my fingers crossed that I get to sit next to Tris. When I get up to the teacher he points to the desk in the back. My heart drops when I see Tris sitting in the seat INFRONT of my table and Molly sitting at the desk I'm supposed to be sitting at...

I walk over to the table and Molly's eyes light up when she sees me. I sigh and take a seat. She kept on trying to touch me but I keep on batting her hand away. I told her to leave me alone and that she was annoying me but that didn't stop her. While all of this was going on I could hear Tris snickering in front of me. God, I hope she doesn't think that I like Molly or anything but I probably doubt that since she was laughing at the whole me and Molly thing.

I've come to notice that Tris is sitting next to Al the school creep. He hasn't stopped looking at her since we have come into this class and I start to get a pang of jealousy in my stomach. I should warn Tris about what Al is really like.

Mr Laird usually stops us about 5 minutes before the bell to pack up and stuff. So I will tell her then.

The period seemed to be dragging on until Mr Laird told us to finish the sentence we were on and pack up. I quickly pack my things up and quickly head over to Tris...


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris POV**

As I begin to pack up my things, I see Four come over to me and I sigh in relief. This means I don't have to talk to Al. Al seems nice but a bit creepy as he wouldn't stop staring at me during the lesson.

"Hey" Four says interrupting my thoughts.

"Hey, I see you and Molly get along really well" I say laughing.

He laughs as well "Yeah, she and half her crew never leave me alone. It gets really annoying. Considering I don't like them I like someone else"

He looks a bit shocked. I think because of what he just said. Of course he likes someone else. I should never have liked him. It's probably someone really pretty.

I decide to say "Yeah I could imagine" then I begin to change the subject when I see Molly come up from behind Four. I motion my head forward and say "Speak of the Devil"

He groans and turns around. I then walk forward a little bit because I'm nosey and want to hear what they are saying.

"So Four, why don't you and I go out this Friday night. Just the two of us" Molly says while giving him a flirtatious smile and twirling her hair with her fingers.

" How about no, sorry" he says. I unclench my fists when he says that then I realise that I have been clenching.

Do I like Four?

Molly looks pissed because he said no. "Why not! I am much better than that slut!" She shouts pointing her finger at me.

Four's face contorts with anger and I can see his mouth open when because he is about to say something I clear my throat and say

"Four, let me. Listen here bitch, I've only been here for about what two hours and I can already tell that 1. You are the biggest slut in the school and 2. Four doesn't like you in that way. So if you would be so kind and piss off, that would be lovely. Thanks" I add a sweet little smile at the end of it and I look over at Four to see he is trying to stifle his laughter and is smiling.

"I'll get you back for that you whore!" Molly screams then stomps off.

Me and Four start laughing and then the bell rings.

"So, what do you have next? I ask four.

Please, please, please have chemistry.

"Chemistry" YAS! "Mrs Matthews, What about you?" he answers

"Same, I'll walk with you" I add smiling

I notice he is grinning that I said this. Could Four like me? Of course not, He's hot I'm not. God! Why do I always like people out of my league.

We walk to the chemistry just talking and seeing if we have any other classes together. Sadly, we don't have periods 3 and 4 together but we do have the rest together. I'm mentally jumping about.

When we get to class the teacher makes us stand at the back of the classroom so she can give us our seats.

She shouts out "Four and Beatrice. You two will be sitting there"

She points out seats right in front of us. I'm pretty happy that I get to sit next to him. Sadly, no of our other friends except Marlene is in this class but she is in the front sitting next to a boy called Peter I think.

Chemistry is pretty boring and I know half the stuff from my old school so I just zone out and think about Four.

**(Time skip to Lunch)**

Me, Four, Christina and Uriah walk over to a table where the group sits. I sit next to Chris and Four. I look in my back and take out the lunch my mum made for me last night.

They are all talking about a truth or dare party at Zeke and Uriahs tonight and I start thinking about what everyone at my old school will be doing now. My thoughts are interrupted by Christina saying "Earth to Tris"

"Yeah" I say

"Are you coming tonight to Zeke and Uraih's"

"Erm I don't know" I say unsure

"Oh come, It will be fun. Pleasse" She gives me a puppy dog face. I can't say no so I say "fine!"

"Yay!" she squeals "btw your coming round to mine with Marlene and Shauna to get ready, ok?"

"Sure" I say and go back to my lunch.

After a while the bell rings and we all head to Pe to get changed. Once all the girls and boys emerge from the changing rooms, the coach decides that since it's the first day we can just play dodgeball for the double period.

I'm so excited, I love dodgeball.

The team captains are Four and Zeke.

"Ok Four, I'll be nice and give you first pick."

"Why thank you Ezikel" He starts laughing and Zeke goes as red as a tomato.

"Ok I choose...Tris" Four says.

I can't believe he chose me; I'm really surprised and pretty happy. I notice Molly in the back looking angry and cursing under her breath. I just laugh and go stand behind Four.

"Shauna" Zeke says

"Chris"

"Uriah"

"Will"

"Marlene"

"Lynn"

"Ermmm, I guess I have to pick Peter" Zeke says groaning. I wonder why Peter doesn't seem that bad.

I kind of zone out and then we are ready to play.

**(Time skip to the end of the school day)**

"Wow Tris, you are so good!" Chris squeals

"Uhm Thanks, I used to play for my old school" I say a little embarrsed. I hate it when people compliment me, I feel awkward.

"Ok, you ready to head to mine?" Christina says.

"Yeah just let me text my dad" I say while texting my dad.

A minute later my phone dings and it's from my dad. It reads:

_Sure that's fine come home before 1am though, love you xoxox_

"Yeah, he says that is fine, I'll follow you in my car then" I say

With that we all drive to Christina's in our own cars.

When we get there we go straight to Christina's room and talk for a bit then.

"Sooooo, Tris" Marlene says .

"Yessss Marlene" I say.

"I need you to answer this truthfully, okay" She says.

"Okay I will" I say a bit concerned.

"Do you like Four?" she asks with her eyebrows raised. I feel the heat rushing to my cheeks when she asks me this.

"What! Why would you think that" I say laughing trying to make it look like I don't.

"OMG you do! Your Blushing" She says with a smirk then continues with "I was wondering because I suspect he likes you"

Why would he like me I'm not pretty, I'm built like a 14 year old (even though I'm 17) and I'm not popular or anything. He is good looking, popular, athletic and an amazing person.

"WHAT!" I shout "What makes you think he likes me?" I'm really interested in what she has to say.

"Didn't you notice him staring at you in chemistry, when Mrs Matthews sat you two together I've never seen him smile like that, he picked you first for dodgeball and he never talks to girls that he doesn't really know"

I still don't believe he doesn't like me. But I hope what Marlene is saying is true.

"Fine, I do like him. But he will never like me back" I say with a frown

"I'm not so sure Trissy. I'm sure he likes you. He never smiles but he does when you are around" Chris says

"Ok whatever" I say trying to finish the conversation about me and Four.

I look at my phone and see it is 6:00pm.

"Hey Chris, what time do we need to be there at?" I question Christina

"6 why?"

"Shit we are late!" I exclaim

With that we put on our shoes and rush to the Pedrads house. We knock on the door and Zeke answers with a surprised face

"Hey guys, look who all decided to finally show up!" he says laughing

"Shut up Zeke!" Chris shouts and then we walk in and sit in a circle. I sit next to Chris and Zeke.

"Ok since it's my house I will start. Erm, Uriah you know the question" He says with a smirk.

"Dare" he exclaims

"I dare you too..."

**(A/N) OK guys I need some help with the dares say in the reviews what dares yous want and what ideas you have for the stroyline and keep reviewing I love hearing from you all :) xoxox**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) Hey guys I know it's a really short chapter but I wanted to give you guys something. As I post this I am writing an even bigger chapter to make up for this short shitty one. Enjoy! :)**

**Fours POV**

"I dare you to... phone our darling mother and say you have become a male prostitute" Zeke says with a smirk.

"Fine pass me the phone" Uriah says sighing.

"Speaker" Zeke sings with a smile.

Uriah groans and dials the number. After about three rings she answers.

"Hi honey what's wrong?"

"Erm mum I have to tell you something"

"It's ok honey. You know you can tell me anything"

"Ok I'm just gonna say it. I'M A PROSTITUE!" Uriah screams at his mother.

Everyone is trying to keep their laughter in so Mrs Pedrad won't hear.

"Oh Uriah honey. Get back to your silly game and don't bother try calling me again unless it's an emergency. Love you bye"

Uriah hangs up the phone and says "Wow she's good, Ok my turn. CHRIS!"

"Truth!" Christina yells

"I dare you tell us if you weren't going out with Will who in the group would you date?" Uriah says with a smirk

"Fine, but Will I would never dump you in a million years for this person ok. I would date Uriah because he is one of the people I get on really well with" Chris says with a sigh.

I can see Marlene clench her fists when Chris said this. I suspect she is jealous and likes Uriah.

"Why thanks Chris, I'm flattered." Uriah sings.

"Ok, uhm Four" Shit what is she going to ask me. " You know the question"

"Truth" I try to say this as nonchalant as possible.

"Who do you like?" Chris says winking at me.

I look around the circle and see everyone has come in a little bit closer. Should I say I like Tris? What if she doesn't like me back? How embarrassing would that be?

I whip my t-shirt off and instantly feel cold and uncomfortable without it on. I can see Tris looking at my abs biting her bottom lip. I feel the heat rushing to my cheeks and I look down, embarrassed. What if she will start to like me only for my abs? No, Tris isn't like that. Stop being a little bitch.

"Ok uhm Tris. Truth or Dare?" I ask Tris

"Dare I Suppose?"

I was hoping she would choose this...


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Shitty chapter but I have felt bad for not updating I will try and update more frequently xoxo**

**Fours POV**

"I dare you to rate all the boys in the room on their looks on a scale of 0 to 10" I say nodding

I'm only doing this to try and get an idea to see what she thinks of me...

"Ok" she says with an evil smile.

"Zeke is a ten" Does she like my best friend?

"Will is a ten, Uriah is a ten and you four since I'm a nice person I'll give you a 1 and half, maybe a 2 at a push" She says smirking

I laugh, I see what she is doing so I say "Why thank you Tris all I have ever gotten is a one but now my confidence has been brought back up" I add a wink at the end

"Holy crap didn't know the scary Four could laugh and have a joke!" Uriah says gasping

"Shut up Uriah, you make me sound like I have no heart or something like that" I say glaring at him

He moves a bit closer to Zeke once he sees my deadly glare, I mentally laugh.

"Ok my turn" Tris says rubbing her hands together like an evil villain.

"Marlene, you know the question"

"Truth" Marlene says with caution

"Tell us who your crush is" Tris says smirking

Marlene mumbles something that no one can hear.

"What was that Marlene?" Shouts Tris

"URIAH, OK!" Marlene's cheeks are bright red, then her head shifts to the floor.

I look over to Uriah who has a smile that could ears. He goes over to Marlene, picks her chin with his index finger and kisses her. Once they are done with their mini make-out session they sit next to each other with smiles the biggest I have ever seen.

I wish that was me and Tris...


	6. Chapter 6

**Tris POV**

**(A/N) I'm trying to make up for not posting for about a week with 2 chapters in one night, hope you enjoy :) xoxo**

After about 1 hour later, it's half 8. We are still sitting in the circle, most people still have their clothes on except Four who has his top off, Chris has her leggings off as she wouldn't tell us her biggest fear as it was too embarrassing and Will because he wouldn't kiss Shauna.

"Ok last one for tonight" Zeke says looking around the circle with an evil smirk.

"Ok Tris Truth or Dare?"

"Fuck it, Dare" I say

" Ok so today I heard that Al has taken a fancy to our little Trissy here, So I dare you to phone Al meet up with him, kiss him on the lips then run away and act like nothing happened" Zeke says with a evil smirk.

Fuck, I don't want to be mean to Al and give him false hope but I could always apologise later and hope he will understand. He seems like the type of guy who could take a joke.

"Fine, but I'm going home after it. Can someone take me as I came with Christina and she lives like nowhere near me?" I ask looking round the group

"Where do you live?" Four questions

"Sinclair Street" I say to him. Please say he lives near me...

"Oh turns out we live on the same street, I'll go with you then" he says trying to contain a smile. Why is he smiling?

"Ok but one thing I don't have Al's number"

Then Will churps up saying "Oh I have it him and I used to be friends"

"Used to?" I question

"He started to get really creepy with girls and started being a dick so I became friends with these idiots" he finishes while receiving a lot of heys from everyone around the circle.

Oh fuck what am I getting myself into with Al?

"Ok well I'll call him then get it over with" I say chucking my phone to Will so he can dial the number in. Once he is done dialling the number in and I phone him and he picks up within 3 rings.

"Hello?" he answers

"Hi, it's Tris I was wondering if you wanted to meet up I want to tell you something in person?" I ask him hoping he will say no.

"Sure anything for you Tris, I'll meet you at the main park in about 5 minutes" Fuck I was hoping he would say he can't go.

"Okay see you there" I say ending the call.

"What he say?" Four questions

I pull him up and drag him out to his car while saying goodbye to our friends.

We get into his car and I begin to tell him what he said.

"He said "Sure anything for you Tris, lets meet at the main park in about 5-10 minutes"" I say sighing

"Hey it won't be that bad I'll be there any way so you can go home after it, ok?" Four says in a soft tone.

"Ok, thanks for reassuring me" I say while turning to smile at him.

"It's ok, just so you know I'll always be here for you ok" he says with a faint smile.

"Same goes for you, I will never judge you ok" I say meaning it

The rest of the journey is quiet; I look at Four a couple of times and see he is deep in thought.

"Here we are, good luck I'll wait here for you" he says turning to me

"Thanks I will be back in about 2 minutes" I get out of the car and see Al standing there with a big grin on his face.

I run over to him and kiss him on the lips. I feel him kiss back and when I pull away I feel him pull me closer. I eventually get away from him to say "Please Al can you get off me"

"Oh hell no!" he exclaims and tries to shove his tongue in my mouth. I scream and feel Al trying to shut me up by hitting me.

I fall to the ground and him kicking me in the head. I see Four run over to me and Al then black...


	7. Chapter 7

**Tris POV**

**(A/N) Sorry for the long wait but here is chapter seven hope you enjoy. Remember, you can send me a pm with any ideas that you have for the story. I want to try and make this story as original as possible :) xoxox**

I wake up in my dark room with a pounding headache. I sit up and notice on that I have woken up 5 minutes before my alarm is set to go off. I check my phone to see my messages. I notice that I have a text message from an unknown number.

_Unknown- Hey it's Four. Chris gave me your number. Just wanted to make sure you are alright, hopefully I will see you at school tomorrow? _

After reading the message all the memories of last night come pouring into my mind. The game of truth or dare at Zeke and Uriah's and then Al...

I write a quick text back to Four saying...

_Tris- Yeah I'll see you at school thanks for last night. Can we talk at school and can you not tell anyone what happened? xx_

I send the text and get up out of my bed. I go over to the mirror and unfortunately I have a huge bruise from where Al hit me. It's not huge, so I will just cover it with makeup. I put my black skinnies and a white tank top on. Instead of my black leather jacket I put my blue zip up Hollister jumper on because it's warm and comfy. I slip my grape coloured vans on and pull my hair back into a slick high pony tail.

I go downstairs and see my mother with a cup of tea. When she sees me she gives me a warm smile.

"Morning hunny, how was your first day of school? I see you made a new friend" she says with a wink.

"It was alright the teachers are nice and so are some of the students. And yes I did make new friends. Why are you smiling?" I ask clearly confused

"I met one of your friends, Four I think his name was. He's handsome; he dropped you off last night after you fell asleep while hanging out. So he brought you home. He seems nice" She says while walking out of the kitchen smiling like a lunatic.

I'm so happy he didn't tell my mother what happened last night. I don't know what my mother would have done but I know it wouldn't be good. My mother is the most caring and loving person in the world but I wouldn't get on the wrong side of her. I really need to talk to Four.

I know it's really early and school doesn't start for another half an hour. But I would love to have some peace and quiet before seeing Al. Fuck! I just realised that I have to sit next to him in English; hopefully I can move seat next to Chris or something.

With that I grab an apple and grab my book I am currently reading, _Where Rainbows End_. I drive to school singing to Riptide by Vance Joy. I arrive at the school parking area and park my car next to a beat up truck. I sit underneath a old tree and put my headphones in and read quietly.

After a while I see a shadow approach me and I assume it's one of my friends and don't look up until the person just hovers there for a while. When I look up I see a boy about my age signalling for me to take my head phones out. I take them out and give him a questioning look.

"Hi, my name is Josh. Are you the new girl, Tris?" the mystery boy questions.

"Erm yes, can I help you?" I ask slightly shy.

"Yes, you are ravishing and I was wondering if you would be ever so kind and let me sit next to you so we could be aquatinted" he says with a smirk

Who the hell does this boy thinks he is. He talks like a bloody 60 year old man. Not even my late granddad talked like that. He seems nice but a bit weird. He reminds me of Al...

I don't want him to sit next to me, but I don't want to be rude so I just nod my head.

"So..." I say awkwardly

"My name is Josh, I am in your PE class and could I just say you are amazing at dodge ball" I just smile at him and say thanks not knowing what else to say.

He then just starts asking me questions about myself and after a while I start to loosen up and the conversation starts to flow really well. We are talking until the bell rings and we walk to our regi classes.

He seems really nice and I think me and him will be really good friends. We have a lot in common like sports, video games and other stuff. He isn't that bad looking either despite his knobby haircut.

I walk into regi and sit next to Christina. I sit quietly and when the teacher finishes the register, Chris turns to me smirking.

"What? Why are you smirking at me like that?" I ask confused.

"I saw you talking to Josh this morning" She states like it is a fact.

"Yeah, so he came over and we started talking no big deal" I say back

"It is a big deal Tris! He is the biggest player in the school and you are going to get hurt!" She shouts in my ear but I see the concern in her eyes.

"I know what I'm doing Chris, do you think I'm a bloody idiot or something?" I say calmly trying not to blow my top at her.

"No Tris. I don't think you are an idiot but I know what he is like. Can you promise me one thing?" she says calmly

"Yeah" I say

"If you do like him and you end up with him. Make sure he doesn't break your heart and if he does. Make sure he pays for it" she says in a deadly serious tone.

"Wow Chris I've only just met him and yeah so I might like him a little bit" I say with blush creeping up on my cheeks.

After I say that I hear a loud thud and the sound of a chair scraping against the cold floor. I turn around see Four picking up his bag off the floor and storming out of the class.

I turn back to Chris and say "What the hell was that?"


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N) Here is chapter eight hope you enjoy. My school breaks off for the October holidays on friday so I will try to update more during the holidays. I will try and update more that i'm getting more and more ideas for this story. With that I hope you enjoy this chapter xoxox :) :)**

**Fours POV**

I don't know I just stormed out of class like that. I know it was because Tris says that she likes Josh, but why should I care. I only have a tiny little crush on her. Or do I? The thought of them two being together makes my breakfast want to resurface. Maybe what I'm feeling is more than a petty crush. I feel like an idiot now for storming out of regi now.

I take a look at my phone and see that there is only 2 more minutes left until period one starts and also that I have a text from Zeke.

_Zeke- Hey, you ok? Where are you? _

I text back saying that I will talk to him later and while replying I walk to my first class, English. I sigh remembering that I have to endure a whole period with Molly and Tris having to sit next to Al. AL! That bastard is going nowhere near her while I'm around. I tell Molly that she has to move and that she can sit next to Al. Mr Laird doesn't care any way if we move seats any way as long as we get our work done. Thinking about that now what's the point of a seating plan then.

When I reach English the bell starts ringing and students start pouring out of the surrounding classrooms and going to their classes with glum looks on their faces.

Mr Laird comes out with a happy smile on his face and tells me that I can enter the class. I make my way over to my seat in the back and put my bag on the seat that is meant for Molly but reserved for Tris. I sit down and my classmates come in and take their seats in the class. When Molly comes in and tries to take my bag off her chair I tell her that she has to swap seats with Tris and that I will not argue about the matter. She mutters some words under her breath the only word I heard was bitch. When Molly takes her seat in front of her Tris walks in with a confused look on her face then walks over to me and says "What's going on why is Molly in my seat?"

"Well, I figured you wouldn't want to sit next to Al, so I "Suggested" that you and her swap seats" I say with a smirk

"Thank you Four. You really a good guy" She says with a kind smile.

With that she takes her seat placing my bag on the floor carefully and then the lesson commences. Thankfully Al isn't here today otherwise I think I would have beaten the living shit out of him again. All we learn about sentence structure and he lets us listen to music so Tris and I share my ear buds since she forgot hers. I must say so myself, it was a pretty good period...

**(Time skip to after lunch)**

"Hey Four can we talk?" Tris whispers in my ear at the lunch table.

"Yeah sure want to go over outside and sit?"

"Yeah, sure"

We get up and everyone just looks at us confused then I say we will be back and then we leave not before I see them all smirking and Zeke winking at me.

We walk over to the tree that I saw her and Josh sitting at this morning and we sit with our backs against the tree and shoulder to shoulder but not touching. Sadly...

"So I wanted to thank you for saving me last night. But can I ask what happened after I blacked out?" She says in a quiet shy voice.

"You are most certainly welcome and I assure you he will not be coming near you again if I have anything to do with it" I say hissing the last part.

She just has a shy smile and some blush making an appearance on her soft cheeks. She is so cute when she blushes. What the fuck Four you are suppose to be Four the badass and cold not soft and lovely. Why does she have this effect on me?

"Well answering your question." I take a deep breath and start to tell her what happened. "After I saw him hitting you I ran over as fast as I could and then he kicked you in the back of the head – I don't know why – and then I beat the utter shit out of him. I stopped and I saw he was unconscious so I phoned an ambulance and took you home. I drove up your street and saw your mailbox a mailbox with the name Prior on it and knew it was yours. I carried you up to your room and told your mum you had fallen asleep at Zeke's and that I offered to take you home. I didn't want to tell her just in case you didn't want anyone to know."

When I finish Tris leans over and hugs me. It took me a couple of moments to realise what was happening but when I realised I hugged her back with the same amount of force.

We just sat there for about a minute hugging each other and enjoying the peace and quiet. I wish that this moment wouldn't end because it's perfect. When she pulls back she plants a soft, sweet kiss on my cheek and I swear to god that I felt a spark when her delicate lips touched my cheek. When she pulls us back we just stare into each other's eyes. The bell rings a couple of seconds later indicating class and brining us back to reality. I get up and hold my hand out to help her up and we walk off to class casually talking about school and general things.

**(Time skip to the end of the school day)**

**Tris POV**

I'm walking over to my car while pulling my hair into a slick high ponytail when I see Josh walk over to me.

"Hey Tris!" Josh shouts over to me with a warm smile

"Hey Josh" I say with a smile

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, is everything ok?" I question him a bit worried

"Yeah everything is grand, I was just wondering if you and Four had a thing?" he asks with a worried look on his face.

Why would he ask this we are just friends.

"No why would you ask that" I say laughing to try and lighten the mood.

"It's just that at lunch I saw yous hugging for quite a while, then you kissed his cheek and then you two were just staring at each other" he says with a slight smile.

"Yeah we did but we are just friends he did something for me and we were just talking. I can assure you nothing is going on"

"Oh thank god because Tris I wanted to know if you wanted to go out sometime. Just you and me? I like you a lot if it wasn't all ready obvious" he says with a shy smile.

I love it how he is shy asking me out. It's really cute.

"Of course I would. Here's my number text me" I say getting a pen out of my bag and writing it on his hand.

"I will. I'll text you later see you" he says walking away waving and smiling.

I lean against my car smiling like an idiot. I'm happy that I said yes but I also feel the tiniest bit of regret at the same time. Why would I regret saying yes to the boy I like?


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N) I know this is one of those shitty filler chapters but I had to do it, will try and post a chapter tomorrow as I break off for the October holidays(thank god) Keep reviewing and follow/favorite means a lot :) xoxo**

**Tris POV**

So today is Saturday and it's about 5pm and I'm getting ready for my date with Josh. This week has been really good, I've gotten closer to everyone especially Chris, Four and Josh. Tonight Josh and I are going to see Annabelle. It's supposed to be really scary. I don't really like scary films as I get scared easily.

I have taken a shower, blow dried my hair and I'm currently straightening my hair. I take out my galaxy jumper, black ankle leggings and black Chelsea boots and put them on. I go downstairs and my mum complements me on how I look. I decided not to wear any makeup as I couldn't be bothered putting any on. I'm playing a game called high school story on my iphone when I hear the doorbell go off. I open the door to see Josh in a pair of black skinnies, a dark green polo and a pair of black vans.

"Wow, you look amazing!" Josh compliments me with his jaw about dropping to the floor.

"Why thank you and you don't look to shabby yourself" I say smirking

He takes my hand in his, opens the car door for me and jogs round to get in the driver seat.

When we get to the cinema we get two tickets, a bag of popcorn and some gummy worms. During the film I kept on jumping and hiding behind my hands. Also during the film Josh puts his arm around me and I snuggled into him, it was pretty comfy. After that we went to McDonalds and got 20 chicken nuggets, large chips and 2 Dairy Milk Mcflurrys to go and made our way to the park.

When we go to the park we sit in the hanging basket there and eat our McDonalds and have a really good laugh. We see someone people with dogs walking through and a couple of people from our school. Thankfully they don't come over and bother us as I'm pretty happy with it just being us.

I look at my watch and notice it's 12pm and that I should be getting home soon. Josh drops me off and walks me up to the door.

"Tris, I had a really good time tonight. I hope you did as well" he says shyly

I laugh and kiss him on the lips and then I feel him kiss back. We stand there for a couple of minutes kissing. When I pull back I smirk and say "I hope that was a good enough answer"

He laughs and brings me in for a big bear hug, then kisses me on the forehead and bids me a good night.

When I get in I walk up to my room and notice I've been grinning like an idiot since I kissed him.

I put one of caleb's old tshirts on and go into a peaceful sleep with a massive smile on my face that feels like will never fade...


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N) I'm really sorry I haven't updated in ages I keep on having writers block and school started back so I have been busy with that. But I felt really guilty for not writing so here is chapter ten, hope you enjoy :) :) xoxox**

**Chapter Ten**

**Tris POV**

My alarm clock is bleeping as it does every week day so I get up and do the usual routine. I have a shower, brush my teeth and put my clothes on. I'm not really feeling well today so I just put on a pair of black leggings, Caleb's grey Jack Wills jumper and a pair of burgundy converse. I also put my hair up in a pony tail with little strands coming out so it doesn't look severe and nicer. I go down stairs and get an apple to eat.

After me and Josh's date he asked me if I would be his girlfriend and of course I said yes. When I told the gang they all seemed really happy except from Christina and Four. I understand Chris because for some reason she hates his guts but I don't understand why Four wasn't happy when I asked what was wrong he said nothing and didn't talk to me for the whole day. He later apologised but didn't say the reason for ignoring me.

When I arrive at school I look around for Josh but sadly he isn't here yet and neither are any of my friends besides Four so I head over to him.

"Hey Four!" I shout to get his attention. He is currently sitting by the tree (which our group have claimed as our own) playing on his phone.

"Oh hey Tris" He says with a warm smile. God I love that smile. For god sake Tris you go out with Josh, fair enough you had a major crush on him but I'm with Josh now.

"You ok, Tris? You seem a little out of it. Has Josh done anything I will kill him if he has!" He says in an angry tone

"No no no. I'm just not feeling very well. Where is everyone?"

"I don't know actually they are usually here by now, where is Josh?" He spits his name out like venom. Why doesn't he like Josh?

"I don't know actually, he is usually here by now. Maybe he is just running a bit late or something." I say to Four. I then go and sit next to him.

We sit there for about 15 minutes talking and having a laugh. During the 15 minutes our friends started trickling in one by one. I still hadn't seen Josh but I guess he either has an appointment, ill or is late.

**(Time skip to Lunch) **

I still haven't seen Josh today so I'm assuming that he is ill. I'm sitting with everyone at lunch when a medium height girl with braces and blonde hair walks up to me and clears her throat.

"Can I help you" I ask her with my eyebrow raised in a questioning manner.

"Yeah, my name is Annie. I was wondering if you have seen Josh today." She asks.

Why was she wondering where he is? Everyone else at the table must be thinking these as well as they have their eyebrows furrowed in a state of confusion as well as me.

"He isn't in today. Not to sound like a bitch or anything but may I ask why you are asking" I ask calmly

She hesitates for a moment then says "Uhm me and him are partnered together in geography, so uhm I was just wondering if he was here or not" she says then rushes off.

Everyone just sits there silent for a moment until Christina decides to break it saying " Well that was a bit weird, Tris how about me and you go see Josh tonight and after you can stay at mine?"

"Sure sounds fun" I reply with a smile. I then return my focus back to my lunch and waited for the bell to ring so I could go to PE.

(Time Skip to after school)

Chris and I make our way to my car since she came to school with Will, I said I would drive to Josh's, then mine to get my stuff then to Chris's house for a sleepover. We get in the car and turn on the radio

It was a silent drive apart from the radio because we were really tired from playing basketball for two periods.

When we reach Josh's house I get out and Chris does as well. We make our way up to the door and knock. About a minute later the door opens and there stands a shocked Josh.

"Hey Tris baby what are you doing here?" He says as he keeps on looking behind him.

"I just came here to see if you were ok. Are you ok, you look a bit worried?" I ask

"Yeah I'm fine" He snaps at me.

Woah where did that come from. I just asked if he was ok now he is snapping at me.

"I only asked if you were ok? You don't have to snap at me" I yell at him

"Yeah well whatever, is there anything else?" he says to me.

"No you prick" after I say that he slams the door in my face.

"What the fuck was that" Chris asks me as we walk back to the car.

"I don't know" I have tears trickling down my cheek as I drive but I wipe them away with the back of my hand.

I have a feeling he is hiding something from me and I'm gonna find out what it is...


End file.
